


Forgiven

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Lennier knows that Delenn forgives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> 30 of 31.

She came to him as in a dream. 

“All is well, my dear Lennier. I know that all the things you did were for love. One mistake can never erase the honorable way you lived your life.”

His time was almost gone. The bomb that he and Lyta planted at Psi Corps headquarters was to be detonated in a few seconds. They hoped to bring an end the persecution that dogged all telepaths. 

“Delenn, forgive me?”

“I forgave the moment it happened, my friend. Surely you know me this well.” 

He touched the button on the detonator. 

It was done.


End file.
